Balade
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Dean est malade. Il a toutes les excuses du monde. - Léger destiel, saison 5. :)


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, etc.

**Couple: **Aha. Destiel. :D

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2014, 1er round. Le prompt était "Je suis balade". Mes titres sont toujours aussi originaux.

**Note 2: **Se déroule durant la saison 5, si chère à mon coeur.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Balade**

Dean était malade. Bien malade, une belle grippe; du genre qui vous cloue au lit sans pouvoir bouger, handicapante, embêtante au possible. Du genre qui vous fait tourner la tête au moindre mouvement.

- Recouche-toi, Dean.

- Non! Je veux venir avec toi!

Du genre qui transformait Dean en un gamin geignard. Pas qu'il fût d'une grande maturité habituellement, mais cela, il ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde.

Sam essaya de dissimuler un sourire. Il n'y parvint pas, mais Dean n'était pas en état de lui faire une remarque.

- Tu ne tiens pas debout, Dean, tu vois bien.

Sam le recoucha gentiment dans le lit. Une fois réinstallé, Dean repoussa les grandes paluches de son petit frère. Il avait sa dignité, non mais.

Sam se laissa finalement sourire, satisfait, puis se redressa et se tourna vers le troisième homme de la pièce.

- Il faut vraiment que j'aille à la bibliothèque. Consulter les légendes locales sur ces fameuses fées.

- Des elfes. Ce sont des elfes en fait. Touuuut petits.

Sam se retourna vers Dean en haussant un sourcil, secouant la tête d'un air dubitatif.

Dean grogna, ses yeux fermés, serrant les couvertures contre lui.

- Tu verras bien. Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

- Oui, et tu as aussi 40 de fièvre.

Dean ouvrit un oeil et renifla d'un air pathétique.

- Mais je ne suis pas encore _aveugle_.

Sam émit un petit rire, amusé, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Castiel. L'ange avait observé la scène depuis l'entrée de leur chambre d'hôtel.

- Veille sur lui pendant mon absence?

Castiel ne lui accorda pas un regard, concentré sur Dean avec un sérieux solennel, sa posture rigide comme s'il se préparait au combat.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander.

Dean grogna de nouveau, camouflant sa tête sous les couvertures.

xxx

Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière son géant de petit frère, Dean laissa apparaître ses yeux sous la couverture, reniflant encore. Dégoûté, il agrippa maladroitement un mouchoir pour s'essuyer, sa grimace pleinement visible.

- Je suis vraiment balade. C'est nul.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Je ne suis pas certain que "balade" soit un adjectif, Dean.

Dean renifla, de rire cette fois, mais son rire resta coincé dans sa gorge et il se plia en deux, secoué par sa toux.

Aussitôt, Castiel fut à ses côtés, une main sur son dos, le fixant avec de grands yeux.

Dean le repoussa, se laissant tomber dans le lit.

- C'est qu'une quinte. Pas de quoi en faire un plat, Cas. J'vais pas en mourir.

Son regard tomba sur ses genoux, mécontent.

- Foutue grippe. 'Peux même pas veiller sur Sammy comme ça. Pathétique pour un chasseur, non?

Devant l'absence de réponse, Dean releva les yeux.

- Cas?

Castiel était en train d'observer ses mains, étrangement silencieux, sourcils froncés. Soudain il referma ses poings, fort, ses jointures blanches dans la lumière de l'hôtel, et se tourna vers Dean avec, dans les yeux, un éclat tenant de la flamme.

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose, Dean?

Dean l'observa; l'ange s'était de nouveau rapproché, ses deux mains sur la couverture, de chaque côté des genoux de Dean, résolu. Le chasseur aurait pu faire une nouvelle remarque sur le non-respect de son espace personnel mais les mots ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres.

Les yeux bleus le fixaient, attendant, suppliant presque de pouvoir faire quelque chose, d'être utiles, et le coeur de Dean se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

A cause d'eux, Cas était coupé du Paradis, et perdait lentement ses pouvoirs. A cause de _Dean_, qui était celui qui l'avait mené sur le chemin de la rébellion. Et maintenant, Castiel se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir guérir Dean comme il aurait pu le faire encore il y a quelques mois, d'un simple frôlement de ses doigts sur son front, et n'était-ce pas ridicule?

Tout le dévouement de Cas était gâché, avec Dean. Il ne méritait pas autant de loyauté.

Mais Castiel, lui, le regardait comme s'il était celui qui avait accroché la lune dans le ciel, et peut-être qu'il l'avait toujours regardé ainsi; Dean ne le savait pas. N'avait pas voulu y réfléchir. Mais là, alors qu'il était cloué au lit, Castiel le regardait comme s'il était tout, morve collée à son nez, cheveux sales et tout le reste, et c'était peut-être de la faiblesse mais Dean n'avait pas la force de le rejeter.

- Un grog.

Castiel pencha la tête sur sa droite. Dean lui sourit.

- Un grog, ce serait chouette. ...Et peut-être qu'on peut regarder un DVD après?

Castiel l'observa, attentivement. Puis, il hocha la tête, lentement, un sourire venant s'esquisser sur ses lèvres avec une douceur presque timide.

- D'accord.

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit. C'était une victoire.

xxx

Le grog de Castiel n'était pas assez fort en alcool, et Dean ne manqua pas l'occasion de se plaindre.

Castiel haussa un sourcil.

- C'est la recette que m'a laissée Sam.

Dean bougonna quelques minutes contre les petits frères qui avaient tort de se mêler de la consommation d'alcool de leurs aînés, puis ses protestations moururent quand l'effet du grog se fit sentir.

Ensommeillé, ses joues rosées, il se détendit enfin, sa tête roulant sur le côté et croisant le regard de Castiel.

- Quoi?

Castiel l'observait en souriant lentement, yeux bleus brillant comme un secret.

- Rien du tout.

Dean renifla. Après quelques secondes encore d'hésitation, il se tourna de nouveau vers Castiel, déterminé :

- On se le fait, ce marathon de Dr Sexy?

xxx

Quand Sam rentra, il trouva son frère endomi dans les bras de l'ange, devant la télé allumée. Castiel était en train de caresser les cheveux de Dean et s'arrêta quand il aperçut Sam. Sam se demanda si Cas réalisait vraiment de quelle manière il le couvait du regard.

A son arrivée, Cas serra d'ailleurs un peu plus Dean contre lui, protecteur, sourcil haussé avec défi, et Sam ne put retenir un petit éclat de rire.

Il se tourna vers son frère, qui ronflait comme un bienheureux, bave aux lèvres.

- Il avait raison, tu sais? C'était des elfes.

Cas sourit, lentement. Il écarta une mèche du front de Dean comme si Sam n'était plus dans la pièce.

- Il va être content.

Sam rit de nouveau, doucement.

- Il va faire le fier et on ne va plus entendre que lui, tu veux dire.

- Aussi.

Castiel se tourna soudain vers Sam, avec un sérieux intense.

- Il a dit que tout ça - le grog, Dr Sexy, les câlins devant la télé - ce n'était que pour aujourd'hui et qu'il ne fallait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Parce qu'il était malade et qu'il avait 40 de température.

Sam voulut éclater de rire mais se retint de peur de réveiller son frère et à l'expression de Castiel, il n'avait guère de doute que l'ange était capable de lui mettre son poing dans la figure si jamais il osait réveiller Dean.

A la place, il s'essuya discrètement les yeux, où des larmes avait perlé, et se tourna vers Cas, solennel.

- Je n'ai rien vu du tout et je ne dirai rien.

Cas sourit.

S'il embrassa Dean lentement sur le front, une bénédiction, Sam ne le vit pas.

- Bien.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
